


¿Mis labios están fríos?

by jessevaldfond



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto es lo que sucede cuando no aceptas ir a la despedida de soltero del novio...aunque seas el padrino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Mis labios están fríos?

Por la tarde, en Baker Street John esperaba paciente a que Sherlock dejara lo que estaba haciendo en el microscopio.  
Había subido las escaleras justo después de hablar con la Señora Hudson sobre lo de esta noche; llegó hasta el departamento que hace semanas compartía todavía con Sherlock.

 

-Vamos- dijo John desde la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina.  
-Estoy ocupado- respondió Sherlock sin levantar la mirada de ocular del aparato.  
-Sherlock, eres el padrino, tu función es preparar la despedida de soltero-  
-Sabes que no soy bueno con el sexo- John aclaró su garganta.  
-No sé a qué viene ese comentario- dijo John viendo como Sherlock por fin levantaba su mirada dirigiendola hacia un montón de notas sobre la mesa  
-Las despedidas de ese tipo suelen terminar con mujeres en camas de hotel, desnudas y tú igual. Seria la ultima vez que tendrías sexo con una desconocida antes de estar con tu esposa-  
-No siempre las despedidas deben de ser de esa forma.- 

John entró de lleno a la cocina y se acercó al final de la mesa, notando que en la misma había tubos de ensayo con líquidos de colores.

-Es mejor si lo haces en Bart’s-  
-¿Quieres tu despedida de soltero en Bart’s?- preguntó Sherlock dejando de escribir y esta vez sí dirigiendo su mirada hacia John con su ceño fruncido y en su cara un deje de sorpresa  
-No…- John comenzaba a desesperarse -Me refiero a tu trabajo.-  
-Oh…- hizo un ademán con su mano y regresó a sus asuntos- No es nada importante. Además puedes hacerlo en casa, ¿Porque ir hasta Bart’s?-  
-Creo que esperaré. Puedo esperar- dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y se dio media vuelta para ir a la sala y esperar.

Su sillón seguía aún en su lugar y el libro que tapa roja estaba todavía sobre la mesa al lado derecho. Tomó asiento y esperó y después de veinte minutos volvió a levantarse para ver a Sherlock picando los botones del microondas.

-¿Que demonios estas haciendo?- vio una fila de frascos con cosas dentro que desde su lugar bajo el marco de la puerta corrediza no podía distinguir.  
-No me digas que vaya a hacerlo a Bart’s, allí no me dejan hacer esto-  
-Es un microondas...se pone comida allí dentro-  
-Seguro a la Señora Hudson no le molesta- presiono el botón de color blanco en el aparato y la puerta se abrió.  
-Bien...como sea- camino hasta donde estaba el detective -Estoy listo-  
-Ajam- puso un guante en su mano izquierda y tomó el frasco caliente para poder ver su contenido.  
-Sherlock…-  
-¿Si, John?-  
-La despedida de soltero-  
-Lo siento John, estoy ocupado- se dio media vuelta y dejó el frasco en el lugar que le correspondía de la fila.  
-Solo estas…- paso su mano por la frente viendo como Sherlock movía con cuidado el siguiente frasco y su paciencia comenzaba a menguar -...solo estas diciendo que no- termino la frase con un tono de pregunta.  
-Esto debe de estar listo- Sherlock se quedó viendo el frasco de vidrio en su mano, John solo veía a Sherlock; no estaba bromeando.  
-Ok...esta...esta bien- suspiro y salió de la cocina. 

 

Por el singular caminar de John, Sherlock dedujo que Watson se había enojado y estaba de camino al bar más cercano. El frasco fue a parar a su antiguo lugar, sacó el guante de su mano y lo dejó en la mesa para después atravesar toda la sala y ver por la ventana cómo es que John levantaba su mano para detener un taxi; la mirada de John viajó hasta el ventanal del segundo piso del 221 de Baker street y para que Sherlock no fuera descubierto se alejo de ahi siguiendo con sus tareas.

 

Después de terminar todo aquello se levantó por fin y a la sala.  
¿Había estado bien negarle la última salida con su amigo?  
Sentado en su cama se puso a pensar. ¿Que iba a ser lo que iba a extrañar de John? ¿Las veces que lo corregía? ¿Los emparedados de la tarde para acompañar el té? ¿O ese ademán que hacia con su boca al estar concentrado?

Definitivamente de un montón de cosas no estaba seguro cual seria la que más iba a extrañar.

Las horas pasaron rápido y Sherlock se levantó de su sillón estaba listo para ir a la cama.  
Escucho voces en la primera planta, era la Señora Hudson y John; después de tres horas había vuelto seguro estaba por disculparse.

-Sherlock…- la agitación de la Señora Hudson acompañaba a un John ebrio que apenas podía sostenerse de la mujer. -Ayuda a John- la mirada severa de la Señora Hudson alarmó a Sherlock, tomó el brazo de John para pasarlo por su hombro; los tres llegaron a la sala dejando a Watson el sofá. 

Sherlock se quedó parado frente a la figura mal sentada del doctor; segundos después la señora Hudson ofreció un vaso de agua Sherlock.

-No necesito tomar agua-  
-Por supuesto que no, es para John- la mujer se acomodo su bata y espero a que el otro tomará el vaso.

No esperaba la Señora Hudson que tratara él darle de beber a John… ¿o si?

Al no ver otra opción se inclinó hacia hombre que balbuceaba un par de cosas.

-Deja de hablar, Watson- busco la manera de acercar el vaso a la boca de John.  
-No...no quiero- movía su cabeza esquivando.  
-Debes de...- Sherlock se puso en cuclillas y tomó la barbilla del otro obligándolo a que viera hacia arriba.-¿Eso es lo que hace el padrino?- preguntó Sherlock a la Señora Hudson.  
-Supongo-  
-Es imposible- John no dejaba de mover la cabeza, trataba de zafarse del agarre de Holmes.  
-Creo que debes dejarlo dormir, entonces. Seguro que por la mañana estará bien-

 

Holmes dejó el vaso en la mesita que estaba cerca y se levantó para después escuchar que la Señora Hudson se retiraba a dormir.

Era la primera vez que lidiaba con Watson ebrio, así que no sabia que hacer. No podía ofrecerle un vaso de agua porque no quería, tampoco un vaso de té...es demasiado tarde para un té; a estas horas debería de estar durmiendo. Ambos.  
Así que lo que haria seria dejar a John en el sillón y traerle una manta.

Reviso que ambas ventanas estuvieran cerradas para que no se colara el aire a la sala; cerró las dos puertas y cuando estaba por irse a su cuarto escuchó un golpe seco y enseguida el quejido de John.

-No...no quiero dormir aquí- la manta que Sherlock había traído estaba tirada en el suelo y John se detenía de la mesa.  
-No puedo creer que hicieras esto un día antes de tu boda- Sherlock camino hasta donde Watson y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
-Mi padrino no quiso acompañarme- el aliento de John olía a alcohol, no había tiempo para deducir que había tomado y cuantos.  
-No iba a emborracharme contigo- John colocó su brazo detrás del cuello de Sherlock esperando a ser llevando a algún lugar del departamento.  
-Quiero dormir, pero no en el sofá- artículo con un poco de dificultad.  
-Bien, dormirás en mi habitación.-  
-Wouuu…-hizo bulla- la cama de Sherlock Holmes. Creo que escribiré algo en el blog sobre eso- dijo medio riendo y tratando de seguir el paso de Holmes.

 

Definitivamente John estaba borracho seguro por la mañana estaría enojado y las ojeras en su rostro se notarían mas. Pero lo que importaba aquí era donde dormiría él.  
Cuando por fin llegaron a su cuarto, a solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cama John decide bajar su brazo del lugar donde él mismo lo había colocado, da un paso más adelante que Sherlock y se da media vuelta para después con sus palmas abiertas tratar de detener al otro. La figura tambaleante en la poco iluminada habitación respiraba hondo, sonaba por su nariz...Sherlock se preparaba para lo peor.

Seguro la Señora Hudson tendría que limpiar el vómito de John, reprendiéndolo mientras lo hacia; eso hacia siempre reprenderlo por el desastre de la cocina mientras ella limpiaba.

Fue una falsa alarma porque John habló, preguntando claro.

-Crees que estén fríos- preguntó, trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos y estar parado de la mejor manera.  
-¿Que?- alcanzó a formular Sherlock porque después de unos segundos John alcanzó el cuello de Sherlock con ambas manos, entrelazo sus dedos detrás de la cabeza de Holmes obligándolo a bajar un poco su cabeza para quedar a una altura moderada para poder alcanzar sus labios. Un sonido apenas audible llegó a los oídos de Holmes, los labios de John habían apresado a los suyos haciendo este particular sonido, que con parsimonioso movimiento John continuó; sus labios sobre los de él durado apenas unos segundos a lo que le pareció que fueron minutos.  
-Crees que están fríos?- volvió a preguntar apenas separándose unos centímetros.  
-Sólo...sólo un poco- Holmes se separó y aclaró su garganta. -creo que debes dormir ya-  
-Creo...que si.- pestañeo y se sentó en la cama. -¿donde vas a dormir?- se tambaleo un poco para llegar a la cama.  
-Definitivamente aquí no- dijo mientras iba a la puerta.  
-Sherlock? No lo arruines-  
-Arruinar que?- debilidad era lo que no pesaba mostrar en un momento así.  
-Acabo de besarte...eso...no arruines eso- dio un pequeño golpe en el borde de la cama.  
-No sé cómo no arruinar eso- John suspiró y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.  
-Vas a pasar la noche en tu cuarto- trato de levantarse  
-No, estaré en la sala. Necesito dormir. Hoy es crucial-  
-No fue una pregunta-  
-Lo siento, John-

Bajo su mirada y tomó la manija de la puerta para después cerrarla quedando el en poco iluminado pasillo.

A la mañana siguiente el cuello de Sherlock dolía, era una punzada detrás de su cabeza.

-Mary preguntó por John. Al parecer no contesta su celular- la voz de la señora Hudson se dejó escuchar bajo el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina. -Creo que prepararé algo de desayunar.-  
-¿Dónde está John?-  
-Tomo el té de esta mañana y se fue.- dejó la bandeja en la mesita cerca del sofá.  
-Genial- tomo la taza de té y dio un sorbo.  
-No pelearon, o si?-  
-No, para nada- regreso la taza a su antiguo lugar. -Me voy-  
-Pero...los bocadillos. Sherlock- reprocho la mujer -¿A donde vas?-  
-John necesita ayuda con su corbata- dijo mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto para buscar su traje.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en su cuarto salió del departamento listo para la boda de John.

El lugar en donde John debía de permanecer antes de ver a la novia era el cuarto de hotel The Landmark London a solo unas cuadras del departamento. Sherlock prefirió usar las escaleras que el ascensor, el cuarto estaba en la tercera planta y subir los escalones de dos en dos ayudo mucho.

No fue necesario preguntar en recepción qué número de habitación y se dirigió a la que marcaba el número 4580 y acciono la perilla para después empujar la puerta; John estaba parado a un lado de la mesita de noche pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse se alertó para ver quien era.

Sherlock con pasos largos llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y acunó la cara de John en sus manos, agachando su propia cabeza para poder alcanzar sus labios.

-¿Sherlock?-  
-Lo siento, el padrino de bodas está aquí para ayudarte con tu corbata- dijo cerca de los labios del otro.  
-No hay nada malo en mi corbata- John llevó su mano hacia su cuello palpando la tela de la misma.  
-Bueno...ahora justo en este momento está perfecta- con lentitud apartó la mano de Watson y colocó la suya para después aflojar poco a poco la misma.  
-Estas…¿que estas haciendo?-  
-Ayudo con tu corbata- 

Recuerden que hay algunas veces que el novio suele llegar tarde a la boda...solo algunas veces.


End file.
